The Little Mermaid: The Body Found
by Eogrus
Summary: Melody is tired of her parents, so in her tribulations she finds a wonderous scientist and helps her fight against the devil machinations of the government.


Note: This is based off the mockumentary "Mermaids: The Body Found". I reccomend watching for context.

Melody is very sad. Her parents never pay attention to her anymore, they're always on political business of ovulated troubles and intellectually dishonest maneuvers in the European Union. Today, they left for Brussels, leaving Sebastian the cancerous crab of rosaceous face to look after her. And even he did not pay attention to her, always banging the 17 year old nanny in Ariel's and Eric's bedroom, always leaving putrid shit and semen stains of dubious veneral diseases. Melody sighed, and jumped out of the window, falling on the sea and becoming a lustrous mermaid of orange tail and poorly constructed vestiment of the torso. Nonetheless, she was very free and happy in the water, swimming felicity like a stone coelacanth.

"Hi Melody!" said the friends of the mermaid, Tip the Sphenisciformes and Dash the Odobenidae.

"Hi my friends of reconcialiatory warmth of the bubbler!" says the Melody in much happiness, and hugs her bird and pinnipede with much pleasure of the 12 year old bossoms.

"You seem very sad. What is the problem of yours?" asks Dash in worries and tribulations.

"Sigh, my parents are the devil's pawns again! They never pay attention to me, always flying to european metropolises to discuss matters of economy and political unrest!"

"But Melody, those are very important subjects that musn't be ignored!" says the Trip.

"I know, but my pancreas is much unhappy!"

"There you are, slimy mermaid of arses!" says the Sebastian angrily, he does not like being interupted from adolescent sexuality to look after girl with no boobs.

Melody much dislikes this crustacean of bureaucratic ambitions, so she spits putrid globs of despise on the uncarapaced flesh.

"How dare you, I look after you even though I suffer much humiliation at your parents' hands!"

"Only because you're a coprophile!" says the Melody poutedly.

Just then a sea otter appears! It is like a giant weasel, only wet and molluscivorous. He swims to Dash, and grabs his fatty chest of amorous potential.

"Hmm, you're a naughty little walrus" whispers the sea otter into the subcutaneous ears of the odobenine odobenid of disguise.

"P-please leave, your intentions are very badly shaped!"

"I'll take that as a yes" says the sea otter in confirmation, licking the neck of the underage carnivoran.

"Help!" says the Dash, not liking the ministrations of the devil mustelid of calamity and rape.

But Melody giggles. She now giggles a lot, trying to alieviate her misfortunes on other's pain. And her friend happens to be very funny in marine mammalian fashion of existence. How giggling inducing. HO HO HO! Trip and Sebastian, on the other hand, are very aroused by the unsavoury molestation of the underage pinnipede of woe, so they give in to their inhibittions and desires, Trip kissing Sebastian passionately as they both engage in the forbidden love macarena of Mesozoic ages, of seabirds and brachyuran crustaceans. Melody is much to young to understand the passion of an ornithodiran for an arthropod, so she seems away in gigglings dances as the Baccheia goes on behind her.

Meanwhile, Dr. Rebecca Davis is on a boat, drinking coffee in misery and emcipation from the positive emotions of hope. Her life is filled of uncertainty and disaster, the project she has been working on for long being stripped from her bossom by devil Big Brother agents of inanity. Why can't the government play nice and allow the truth of peaceful ministrations be recognised by all? Is it so hard for understanding of the felicity between mankind and the iddle happy mermaids? She cries bitterly, picking up a knife and cutting herself in the wrists, letting the blood fall into the azure sea of tempests of the mind and soul.

Melody notices a big cloud of blood in the water. The sharks are already swimming in it's direction, but they all die of AIDS before accomplishing their ghastly goal of sinful lamentations. Melody is much sorrowful and worried at the devil cloud of the bloods, so she follows it, using tiger shark clasppers as a shield against the AIDS. She arrives at the surface, much sad at the sight of grown scientist woman letting her life ichor of crimson fulgidity flow into the Yin ocean of disasters and obtusity.

"Why do you cry?" asks the Melody in conforting tones of depression, "Emoness in the open ocean is very bad, because the sea gods disdain the wonderous feelings that make us women."

Rebecca considers answering, but she notices that Melody is a little girl in the open ocean of black profundity. She snaps out of her depression and reaches for the girl, bringing her upward into the she finds out that her legs are actually a salmon tail of hydrodynamics! Holy guacamolly, this girl is a mermaid!

"Oh my fucking gOD, you're a merfolk!"

"Only when I'm the sea. But I have to sleep in my bedroom every night, because my mother hangs me upside down over a crocodile moat otherwise. See, I can turn my tail into legs!"

And with a touch of the magics, Melody's tail is naked little girl crotch again. Rebecca is much astonished! She thought mermaids were an evolutionary alternate road for aquatic simians of pseudoscientific unplausibility, yet here this little girl manages to use black magic to convert her specialised adaptations into human body parts! She is at loss for words, the already astonishing discovery shaped into ambitions of metaphysics and metempsychotic examinations.

"Little girl, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Melody. I'm the daughter of the red headed Ariel of despise and of Prince Eric the roquefort dicked!"

Rebecca can't believe it! This was THE Melody, royal princess of Denmark, who can turn into aquatic primate of singing in a matter of will power!

"How can you turn into a mermaid? Is your whole family made up of mermaids? Do they live among us in disguises of vapidity and conspiracy?"

"Lol, my mother was a princess of the Triton King of Atlantis, who married my father because of Ursula's witchery ways of deprication. Ever wondered why she has no previous history of identity?"

Rebecca thought about it. True, this Ariel Queen did seem much different a person from Ariël Vomanovish, the russian NASCAR racer who had suffered an "accident" in Copenhagen… Nonetheless, she was relieved that mermaids were still alive and well in a civilisation of pure inhumanity.

"All my past year have I tried to prove the existence of mermaids, of their involvement in the Gloop and whale mass murderers of conspiracies, and now a true mermaid appears before me. And I would have been so close in sharing the wonderous nature of our beautiful planet if not for the devil government of America!" Rebecca breaks down and cries.

Melody is much pitiful of this poor scientist woman of wises. She has very pretty hair and face, unlike that devil Morgana and her accursed body of pus, so she must be good.

"Hey, I can still show you the wonders of Atlantis" says Melody, conforting the scientist woman of much sorrow in her breasts.

"Really?"

"Yes, my father has aqualung that goes undersea in case he needs to debate streetwises with my grandpappy. I always steal it and guard it in my vagina."

And so Melody introducts her hand inside the endometrium, feeling around for the aqualung. Rebecca blushes, she has long tried to surpress her homosexual emotions under misogynistic homophobic men of despises, but they are now bottled up as she sees the fair maiden of black hair erotically remove the aqualung from her pit. She handed it to her, smiling an honest smile of affection and adority. Rebecca nods, and swallows the whole thing. It is Melody's turn to blush, she has had many feelings for beautiful women and boys of pallid faces of desire. She must conquer the heart of this beautiful professor of knowledge.

"Okay, follow me!" says Melody, falling into the sea.

She and Rebecca descend into the azure abyss of ancient mariner preocupation and saggy titted manatees. They swim downards where the sunlight is very sacred and shit itself into oblivion, where the darkness finds power amidst juvenile crushes of the cnidarians, but then a bright light appears, the light of Atlantis, that burns away the demon invertebrate organisms of veneral ambitions! Kig Triton is in his chariot, wiedling his golden tritent of magnificent majesty, carrying in his chariot a sleeping Dash and his sea otter casanova.

"Sorry my pretties, but this man's a fiancé now!" says the sea otter in jeopardic tomfoolery.

"What happened to the Sebastian and Trip?" asks worried the Melody.

"They have been kidnapped by Black Manta's forces!" says Triton condescendingly and worriedly, "as have your parents and everyone in the city but me!"

"Oh noes, the government must have hired the supervillain of meanness to capture everyone and turn them into lab rats for devil experiments that are my research's bane!" cries Rebecca with much sadness in her nipples.

"Then how come you have not been kidnapped?" asks in questioning the Melody.

"Well, they, uh, find my dick too putrid to consider!" says the Triton King ashamed.

"And I am sea otter, and marine Laurasitheria are protected from governments by rabid ecologists of redolent genitalia!" cackles the mustelid felicity.

"We much time not have! We much go to the Black Manta base and rescue everyone before they're all injected with carcinogenic chemicals to make them have teratomas in the wiener!" says Rebecca.

"Do you knows where they are?" asks the little princess to her grandfather of decaying genitalia.

Triton King thinks a bit. Then a lightbulb of carcinogenic ultraviolet light emits from his head crown, melting the eyes and penises of faithful dolphins of adorations.

"They went to the Baltic Sea, where much polution and freshwater of fungi shit abominates the seascape! I saw them going up the Sweeden!" says the merman King.

"Good, then we must make haste!" leads the Melody in happiness mode.

The gang follows the dark waters of the Denmark ocean upwards towards the sea of brackish waters of hate. The Baltic is very mean and cold, so Rebecca lends her coat to Melody for warmth. Both girls blush, their feelings of amorous delight so extreme for one another, but the barrier of communications if a slut shaming mistress of woe and sordid vagina. The sea otter notices this, and begins to sing a ballad version of a 50 Cent song, just to break the tension. Everyone sings and dances in happiness and felicity, until Melody bumps into Rebecca and her lips touch the scientist woman's. Both girls are first ashamed, but then give in to their feelings of romantic erocity and so begin to kiss with much passion and delight for one another.

"I love you Melody" says Rebecca bravely.

"I love you too, my beautiful rose of crinoid tentacles of beauty."

King Triton cries with much happiness, his granddaughter loves and apreciates the pussy just like he does, finding another link of ligament of their relationship so distant and professional. The sea otter cries too, and awakens his lover of fatness and whiskers, and both kiss passionately as well. But just as their happiness awakens, Black Manta's ship appears.

"Look at what we have here, two girls of passion for one another. So hot" says the villain misogynistically.

"Black Manta, release my parents and my friends now!" says Melody threateningly.

"Ha, you are so ignorant of the truth, little loli of intestinal indisposition! But alas, I shall entertain your pitiful threats of pus, and allow you to instigate the threat of complacy's lack on my part."

Melody then communicates telepathically to Rebecca - mermaids can do that because of melon organ that creates sound vibrations that the ears cannot detect, but the brain can -, and the scientist nods. She then does a tai chi position, and begins to waterbend at the ship!

"What the hell!? Scientist woman can manipulate the water by the chi?"

"Yes, the aqualung gives me special powers of spirituality!" says the Rebecca with determination.

She then waves the arms like devil sea wave of despise and rambunctious catterpillar of catastrophy, throwing more water at the Black Manta ship. But then, the doors open, and an evil figure comes from the light. She then bloodbends Rebecca, Melody, King Triton, Dash and the sea otter and kidnaps them!

"Ha ha ha, even with spiritual powers of Satan you are still shitty women!" cackles the Black Manta.

"Yes, soon you will regret ever crossing us!" says the evil person.

The gang is then carried by devil art of the bending blood into the ship, and they are in for a shock. The devil figure….IS ARIEL!

"Mother, what gives!?" says the Melody betrayedly.

"I thought you were's in political business to solve the economical crisis!" says Rebecca.

"And I am!" says evilly the malevolent woman of putrefaction, "I am solving the crisis… by turning the mermaids into cash! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, for years we have been selling mermaids to the chinese medicinal industry" says Prince Eric, wearing a golden costume of douchebaggery and luciferian arrogance, "Turns out mermaid's boobs, endometriums, testicles, phallanges and make up are good ingredients for the devil potions of the asians, to cure rheumatism, sexual impotency, collera, tuberculosis, AIDS, the bubonic plague, all types of cancer, vitamin defficiencies, hair loss and being gay!"

"But we're not wasteful" says Black Manta wisely, "We sell the mermaids to Thailand brothels for sexual slavery AFTER we take all of those things. Mermaids without fingers are the newest fetish for rich pervs of dementia deviancy all over the planet!"

"And what about mermaids without breasts, smartass?" says the sea otter.

"Touché" says Black Manta, defeated.

"Still, we makes LOTS of cash, enough to buy the ENTIRE PLANET if we keep up the pace" says Ariel whorefully, rubbing her coccyx of disgust on Black Manta's lap. Prince Eric joins in, licking the helmet of the villain, which acquires new panels of pink light to express blushing.

"How can you betray your own race like this!?" says offended the Triton King of much tears in his eyes, "Ariel, you are my daughter no more!"

Ariel only cackles, and looks at Prince Eric's eyes. A devil plan is concocting in the calamity mind of abcesses and swamps.

"Did I say your dick was too rotten, ex-daddy? Well, turns out I do not need it after all! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ariel then bloodbends Triton's testicles and fingers out of his body! She then throws the merman progenitor into a crate that says "TO BANGKOK", which is then ejaculated by the ship. King Triton will be king indeed… of GIGGOLOS!

"So it was you who did sound testing on the poor inoccent whales!" cries Rebecca in angerly.

"That would be me" says Prince Eric with much dark seduction of rapes, "I….. bribed, the american president's wife, the Michelle Obama. She did her pussy tricks on her husband for me, and then the navy did the rest. We gained enough supply of mermaid corpses, and we almost put an end to you pitiful scientists of knowings!"

"Alas, we do have company of the biologist kind!" cackles Ariel, and then bloodbends a door, opening it to reveal her victims.

"Rodney!" cries the Rebecca.

Rodney nods in understanding. Dr. Rodney Webster, who had helped her so much in South Africa, was like the dearest brother to her, so seeing him in this predicament brought sisterhood feelings of uncompromise that filled her eyes with tears.

"I guess we can sell fake merman testicles and fingers to the chinese!" says Black Manta with much evil and despise.

"Yes, that is good idea of ages!" moans the Prince Eric.

"And while we're at it, let us use my ex-father's fingers and testes to boil a tea to our beautiful girls….. and make them straight! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, how do you knows of our love!?" cries Melody at her evil mother of injustice.

"I have placed a chip on your labia majora when you were a baby, my daughter of disgust! That chip allows me to understand what sexual orientation you have and for whom you pine for, so here am I, finding out my baby girl is a homo lesbian dyke!" Ariel spits with much hatred and putridity at her own daughter's pussy, rotting away the labia and letting the chip fall off.

"But worries not, my woman, for once the daughter drinks the Triton's supple testes semen juice, she will want to be whore and be fucked by dicks!" says Eric lustfully.

Melody has to act quick! The Black Manta has already filled a tea keetle with Baltic water of reindeer piss, boiling it as Ariel skins the fingers to remove the phallanges, and Eric sucks the balls with much pleasure, infusing him with his essence so Melody will incest for her own father! Suddenly, an idea she has! She communicates telepathically to Dash, then to the sea otter, then to her love, then to Rodney. And just in time, as a tea of merfolk dick is ready!

"Say goodbye to your life as an independent woman!" cackles the Black Manta.

"Now!" says the Melody.

Dash then vomits on the Prince Eric a gruesome mixture of squids, eels, whale carrion, lampreys, sea vampire semen and ostrich arses at the Eric Prince. He cries with much unpleasure as his skin metls under the gruesome stomachal acids of the pinnipede. The sea otter finds this much arousing - he was already very horny at seeing the wonderous love of his life, the chubby seal that won his heart -, so he ejaculates on the tea, negating it's effects.

"NO, MY DEVIL POTION OF DEHUMANISATION!" cries the Ariel with much sorrow in her fulgid pussy.

This weakens Ariel's waterbending grasp, so Rebecca is free and blondbends the villains herself. Finally, Rodney is free now to retrieve the papers, all the evidence of the scientific study so wrongfully ruined, going up the stairs to the laboratory. There, he finds all the mermaids from Atlantis on a tiny aquarium, whose water is filled with fecal waste and piss. In the middle of them is Sebastian and Trip, the former now defenitely cured of his coprophilia.

"My marine brothers, I am so sorry for not helping you in your time of need!" cries the wonderous scientist of goodness.

"Don't worries…." says a merman with much kindness, but smashed internal organs, now infected and decaying, "Just frees my brothers and sisters from the tyranny of castration and chinese tomfoolery of perveted hues…" and then he dies. And provides more shit for the water.

Rodney then breaks the glass, allowing freedom for the trapped mermaids. As the contaminated water flows down the ship, the freed merfolk each stop to give kisses to their manly saviour, making him very horny. Meanwhile, downstairs, Rebecca is locked in a bloodbending battle with Ariel! Each woman is grasping the water inside the other's body, each is one step away from making the other's body explode.

"Explodes, Rebecca, explodes for tainting my daughter with sin!" says Ariel concentratedly.

"No, YOU explodes, because you're devil mother of carnicery!" cries Melody.

But then Prince Eric grabs his daughter! He is very honry in devil incestuous desires of calamity, and he tries to molest her supple underage body. But the sea otter won't let that happen, he won't let that devil man molest his spiritual little sister, so he bites Eric's penis off!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY MARINE MAMMAL OF PACIFIC DISTRIBUTION I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND MAKE A NEW PENIS OUT OF YOUR BACCULUM!"

Eric releases thus the daughter, but grabs the otter! And Dash cannot help, because he is locked in battle with Black Manta! Black Manta fires lasers everywhere, but Dash absorbs the carcinogenic light with his fat belly of blubber! Unfortunately, he cannot stop this blockade, otherwise Black Manta will hit him in a vulnerable spot and make his flesh cancerous. Only Melody can save the otter, who is starting to bleed as Prince Eric scratches his elongated and dirty nails on the otter crotch area.

"HAHAHA DO YOU LIKE THIS YOU DIRTY LITTLE OTTER OF SHIT!?" cackles the Prince Eric insanely, his eyes all Ren and Stimpy and his teeth gigantic in proportion to his head.

To makes matters much more bad, soldiers of the Black Manta arrive as do CIA peoples and the police.

"Destroy them!" orders the Black Manta.

Melody gets an ideas! She trips a CIA member, who fires his pistol on Prince Eric's belly. The evil Prince's abdomen brusts open in a shower of guts, blood and diarrhea, but nonetheless allows the otter to escape unharmed. Meanwhile, the mermaids all fall down alongside the shitty water of the aquarium, who drowns a few mooks but only floods the ship down to Black Manta's knees, allowing nonetheless the merflok enough water to move around and fight in. They imediately jump on their human opressors, and a brutal fight ensues, human and merfolk guts sprayed everywhere and the carnificine intensifies. Trip falls on the Black Manta, pecking the devil helmet of insanity, distracting him as Dash makes him trip on the poop water, before jumping on him and smashing his torso, making his head and helmet explode in a shower of blood and internal organs. Sebastian falls on the Ariel head, tugging at her hair.

"AAAAHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DESPICABLE CRAB OF ILL BUREAUCRACY OF GANGRENE!"

"Look at you Ariel, once a beauty princess of forks and spoons, now a genocidal maniac of homophobic intentions! Your mother and sisters are displeased!"

"Nah, we're cool with that" said the evil sisters in a whorish and slutty manner, joining the other mooks against the mistreated mermaids.

Trip jumps at one of said sisters, as does the sea otter, Melody and Dash. Aside from the one utterly smashed in a pancake of gore by Dash, all the others are distracted for Rodney to slice his katana through their bellies, a shower of blood and guts adding to the swamp that Black Manta called a ship. Ariel is much distracted by all of this, allowing Rebecca to get closer to snapping the evil mermaid's neck… until Ariel's power comes back two times with more focus, surprising Rebecca and almost allowing the evil woman crush her guts with much hatred and insanity. But then, Melody jumps on her mother, grabs a pistol stolen from a policeman, and puts it onher mother's temple. Ariel is so scared that she shits herself like a pig, diarrhea flowing down her green tail.

"N-n-now, M-melody, p-p-p-p-l-lease put that gun down. You don't want to hurt your mother…."

"Yes, you are right. Good thing you're not my mother anymore, Ariel."

And with that said, and a gunshot that splattered Ariel's brains on the ship, the little mermaid's reign of terror, genocide and carnificine ended, as putrid and as red as it ever was. Everyone congratulates, but Melody doesn't care. She just swims across the shitty, bloody water and jumps on her lover Rebecca, kissing her with all passion and romance she has. Everyone cheers, and the Sun rises above them. The ship's shuttles are open and everyone is washed out to the Baltic sea, swimming their way back to the pure, cleansing waters of Denmark - Rodney is also offered an aqualung by a merman, he now can also firebend and heat up the waters so the purification is quicker and everyone is propelled faster to the waters of the good sea.

Everyyone celebrates the victory with an entire day of festivities in Atlantis. Merfolk dance the macarena and robot style with much happiness and felicity, everyone drinks booze and mead produced by god whale teats, Trip plays the erhu while Sebastian uses the electric piano, Rodney tells his funny jokes and gets to study and publish more about the merfolk, King Triton and the other mermaid whores are rescued from Thailand and sent into rehabilitation - and Melody, the now de facto monarch of Denmark, sends nuclear weapons to nuke the place -, and everyone takes a dump on Ariel's, Eric's and Black Manta's remains. Aqualad even joins the festivities and signs an alliance treatment of magic that will inform both kingdoms of when bad things are being done to merfolk.

Rebecca and Melody enjoy a quiet moment by the underwater garden parks of the palace. They are wonderous coral reefs where moray eels make sweet love to sea turtles and plesiosaurs sing the Fado. Rebecca kisses softly her lover, who giggles, and pulls out a small bivalve. She then goes in front of Rebecca, kneels, and opens the bivalve, showing a small ring of pure gold.

"Rebecca, will you marry me?" asks Melody.

The older woman is much flustered and happy, and kisses the Melody Queen, cementing their love for all eternity.


End file.
